Love A Challenge
by shaded22
Summary: Two-shot smut fic, Emma's been a little tense lately. When Hook offers to help relieve some tension she refuses until he makes into what they make everything into, a challenge. Emma POV
1. Chapter 1: My Turn

**Author's Note:**** This is from Emma's point of view. Please forgive me if this awful, I needed to get it off my chest. This will be a two-shot smutty fic, unless I develop more of a plot (doubtful). Thanks for reading!**

_I cannot deal with us right now._ Needless to say this week had not been the best of weeks. Neal and his, now ex, fiancée had battled it out leaving me with a sorrowful man that I was _still_ trying so desperately to get over. Mary Margaret and David or, Mom and Dad, had needed help packing and moving everything to their new, cozy, little house. Regina was once again trying her hardest to get back into Henry's life and I had finally relented a little and allowed Henry to spend the break from school at her house. _Really shouldn't have done that he would have been a good buffer for this situation. _So yes, I was mentally fried and exhausted and stressed and now that stupid, arrogant, attractive pirate was wandering around my apartment as I tried to turn in for the night. _Whoa, stupid and arrogant, stupid and arrogant, attractive, no, no, no, no._

"What are you doing here, Hook?"

"Thought you could use some company, seemed a little stressed, might need to talk to someone."

I turned to him and gave him an un-amused frown. He cocked a brow and looked at me in _that_ way.

"Less of course you're more of a _physical_-stress-relief kind of girl."

_God, does he always have to make a sexual comment on everything?_

"I'm fine, great actually, now get out."

"Really lass why not let me help you get rid of some of that _tension_."

I faced him again and flashed a _you-wish_ smirk. "I've got fingers. I can work it out on my own."

"You can…" He shook his head and grabbed my wrist when I began to walk towards my closet.

I felt the bedroom door against my back. _When had that closed? You're in a room with him, alone, with a bed. Fuck._ His head was tilted down to mine and his eyes were somewhat hooded.

"I bet you I can do so _much_ _more_ with my _own_ fingers." He breathed huskily.

My heart was beating impossibly fast. "Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?" I quipped.

"Entirely." He responded simply.

I bit my lip. "Backing down from a challenge, love?" He teased.

A pink blush lit my cheeks. "No." I didn't sound reassuring at all.

He smirked cockily.

My eyes narrowed. "What are the stakes?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He grinned. "Well, how about if you can do better I'll give you my best rum and when-"If!"- when I win you give me a kiss and tell me just how good I was… in great detail." His lips were a mere breadth from mine and I couldn't lean back anymore with door in the way.

_I can't believe I'm actually thinking about this, I am going to hell. _I thought about how deep I was digging my grave.

"How, exactly, would we do this?" My voice surprised even me.

His smirk widened. "Well, we can't do it all in one night, love. So how about you put those excellent fingers of yours to use tonight and give them a rest tomorrow evening and let _me_ help you. In the end we'll compare the… results see how long it takes and- he touched his forehead to mine brushing the tip of his nose against my own- how hard you come. Shall we?"

I swallowed.

"Can't handle it, lass?" He whispered in my ear.

I shoved him back. "I get the rum and you get a cell without your hook for a night." _Am I actually negotiating this?_

He pondered the request before grinning wickedly. "We have a bet then?" He offered his hand.

I gripped it firmly and shook. "Fine."

…

Hook lounged in the armchair he had pulled up to the edge of the bed. With shaking hands I undid my bra and pulled it out from under my tank. Hook's smirk only widened and I realized how hard my peaks were and that he now could see the outline of them. _Shit_. But then I realized something else. Tonight, if only for tonight, he couldn't touch me, meaning that I could make him as uncomfortable as I if I wanted to. Also I was Emma-freaking-Swan I don't get nervous and let him in, I am self-assured and confident in every move I make so this pirate can suck it. I stood up from the bed's edge and, tucking my thumbs into the sides of my panties' lace waistband, dropped them to the floor. I noticed him swallow hard and his permanent smirk, falter slightly. _Good I can control at least something in this situation. _Sliding back onto the bed and laying down I inhaled air before slowly trailing my right fingers down my front. I reached the apex of my thighs, aware of his azure gaze studying my every move.

…

I was panting heavily. Sweat coating the back of my neck while a completely different wet substance coated the opening between my legs. A deep scarlet flush covered my face as I remembered what I had involuntarily thought of to push me over the edge. It had taken close to twenty-five minutes, _what is wrong with me?_ I hadn't had that problem before at least while I was the one pleasuring myself. It hadn't happened on purpose but as I teetered on the edge unable to take that last step into climax I had been drawn to imagining, another thing I hadn't needed to do before. With Hook's chest rising and falling almost as rapidly as mine, his eyes darkened and his hand gripping the arm of the chair it had easily slipped into my brain. _Hook, on top of me, completely bare, hook sliding the cool curve over my peaks, hand running down my abdomen to my overly sensitive nub placed right above the place we were joined, and head tucked under my chin, stubble scratching lightly._ That whole combination wrapped up in the short, sick and twisted fantasy had knocked me over the edge and made me finish with a long, low moan. Here I was half-naked on my bed with the same pirate I had just had a fantasy about during a bet that _I _was supposed to win sitting at the end of the bed unmoving so far. As soon as I made eye contact with those cerulean orbs, still dark, I regretted it. He stood up slowly and languidly walked around the bed's corner to the side before sitting down next to my hot form, still drawing in hard breaths. His eyes never left mine and I couldn't find it in me to draw my gaze away. I felt his calloused fingers run down the forearm attached to the hand I had just been using and grip the wrist. Pulling my relaxed hand to his lips he pressed a light kiss on the back of it before pausing. My breathing stilled as a slow smirk spread up his face. He tilted his head down to my hand again and slipped first my middle, then pointer and finally my thumb into his mouth. Each time sucking off the fluid from my orgasm and then nipping the end of the finger. _Fuck that is unimaginably sexy and hot and…_ I had forgotten how to breathe by now as he finally finished his little preview of torture and kissed my knuckles.

"Until tomorrow, Swan." His throaty whisper sounded like a mixture of a threat and a promise.

And then he was out the bedroom door and gone. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware of holding and let my head to the pillows with a thwack. _I'm screwed, I am so screwed._


	2. Chapter 2: His Turn

**Author's Note: ****I am so very, terribly, extremely sorry this took forever to update. Thank you all for the enormous response I got for this! I love you for it! I really hope this was worth the wait. **

I couldn't remember the last time I had gone into work and not gotten _anything _done. All day I'd been sitting at my desk aimlessly shifting through paperwork with my pen poised above it all, intending to fill out the necessary blanks and the only blank I could fill in was my mind. What I filled it with was _extremely _wrong, inappropriate, erotic, hot, distracting, wrong. I could not for the life of me get that stupidly gorgeous pirate out of my head, _fine, he is gorgeous and attractive and sexy and an ass_. When I was staring at pages he'd be in my brain _pushing them off over the edge of the desk while kissing me senseless and lifting me up onto it, us, tearing the remaining clothes off of each other and- this seriously has to stop. _No matter what I did the daydreams wouldn't go away. Despite my inability to get work done I found myself dawdling later than usual at the station until it was well past ten p.m. Then I thought better of my stalling efforts, _he's most likely not above continuing our bet here… _and left for my apartment, a nervous wreck.

…

_I need a drink. _Had been my first thought upon entering my apartment. My second thought, after filling a short glass halfway with the remainder of my grey goose stash, had been… _what the fuck am I doing? _I was going to lose this bet. I was destined to lose this bet the moment we shook hands. If his proximity, hell he didn't even have to be _with _me to get me hot and bothered (proof in the erotic daydreams) and now he's going to be _touching _me. If I lasted at least ten minutes I should be applauded. Walking into my room and straight to my closet I shucked off my jacket and outer layers down to my white tank top and jeans. From there I took a large swallow of vodka and proceeded to fall against the doorframe on my side in defeat. I almost didn't hear the booted steps as they approached and caused me to whir around, coming face to face with the infuriating pirate that had been driving me insane since we met and irritating me even more in the past twenty-four hours. He smirked arrogantly at me.

"Afraid I let myself in, door was open." He spoke before eying my drink still a quarter of the way full.

He carefully plucked the glass from my grasp and took a sip, his gaze never leaving mine as he licked his lips. The image of him sucking my fingers last night crashed into my brain. Immediately I shook my head to clear my vision and focus. I took my now almost empty of alcohol glass back and tossed back the rest of the contents. His, what seemed to be permanent smirk was in place and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Not backing out of our bet, love?" He challenged,

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Nope."

Purposefully I brushed my hip against his as I wandered past him to the nightstand, setting my glass down with an empty clink before turning to face the challenge head on.

…

I tried to contain a frustrated whimper as his fingers brushed just above where I wanted them. I was still clad in my tank top but my jeans and undergarments had been removed and he had done nothing but tease me for the past three minutes. Massaging patterns into my ankles, brushing up my shins, rubbing over my knees, kneading the inside of my thighs, running fingertips along the side of my hip, all meticulously placed around the apex of my thighs but never reaching said destination leaving me in an even more so hot and bothered, sexually frustrated heap that I was. My eyes were trained on the ceiling. _Pretend you can't feel, pretend you can't feel, pretend you can't feel… _the mantra repeated in my head did nothing for the reaction I was having to his hand on me. Already heat pooled in my center and if and when he finally did start to use those talented fingers he would find the evidence. _That _I was both opposed and looking forward to. One, calloused, pad ran along my slit and made me bite my lip in retaliation. Then two began to run up and down the opening, on the brink of entering. Finally a single digit slipped all the way into my moist center. I clenched my teeth as a pleased groan filled my throat. Although I prayed to god he hadn't heard it I was pretty sure he had. What surprised me and almost made me break my gaze from the ceiling and look down at him was the matching groan uttered from his own mouth as he discovered how wet I was. Slowly his finger slid in up the knuckle and out to the very tip before it entered again each time causing me stifle a noise. When a second digit slipped in I couldn't help the gasp that rushed out. Much as I tried to continue looking at the ceiling my eyes developed their own plans and met his stare instead. It was heated and dark as he painstakingly stroked his fingers in and out of my core. As his thumb met my oversensitive nub and his fingers began to curl on each downward stroke I abandoned all hope of remaining silent. My hands twisted the sheets and my own fingers dug into the mattress at my sides as a stream of expletives rushed out of my mouth. I tried with great effort not to but in the end my back came off the bed in an arc and my hips bucked against his hand so much to the point he had to take his other arm and pin them down. I was moaning so loudly it was close to screaming as I climaxed. He continued his ministrations and carried me through my high until I collapsed in a ragged breathing, overheated pile of nerves. Our gazes were locked and he mimicked the act performed the previous night by lazily licking off his fingers. I could feel my cheeks burn as I watched and slowly understood exactly what had just happened. _I just came, very loudly, because of Hook in around ten minutes. Fuck. _Propping himself up on his forearms on either side of me he hovered smugly over me.

"I'd say I won." He winked.

What I did next I'd like to say was done with intention of filling my side of the bet but all I could think about at that moment was _I wonder how he'd taste… _or something to that extent my mind was still a jumble and I denied ever thinking something remotely close to that so many times I can't correctly recall. Releasing the twisted sheets my fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged him forward into a bruising kiss. He froze in surprise for less than a second before kissing me back with equal force. My tongue slipped through our parted lips and met his in a hot and heavy duel. We moaned simultaneously before we managed to break apart. He buried his face in my neck and let out a frustrated noise.

"Bloody hell, Swan that felt like a request." His throaty whisper caused gooseflesh to flare up on my already feverish skin.

_A request? Did I mean to do that? Was I asking him to… no… yes… _It seemed like he had to drag his head away from my neck to face me when he did. But when those azure, blue eyes met mine he tilted his face again to hover his lips just over my own.

"Well, since you won't explain that kiss, you can stick to our bet and continue on to explain just how good I was." His cocky smirk was at its fullest.

My hands itched to touch him. _This is crazy, I'm crazy, past crazy, oh hell! _

I didn't even recognize my voice when it reached my ears. "I'd rather just show you."

My lips crashed into his again in a searing kiss. Tangling my legs around his, I flipped us over. He groaned and I let a satisfied grin grace my features before I began to undo the buttons on his shirt, grateful he hadn't worn his usual vest over it this evening. His head dipped down to my pulse point and sucked that area of flesh into his hot mouth. I couldn't stifle the gasping moan that came forth. His teeth nipped the same area, a mark already beginning to show, before he moved down to trail kisses along my collarbone. When his tongue played along the top of my chest and wet the edge of my tank top I finally spoke up again.

"I… thought I… was showing… you." I managed between gasps.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh no, my dear, _Emma _maybe next round but I am nowhere near done with you just yet." He moved back up to my ear, his tongue darting out and sweeping over the shell. "And I intend to taste and feel every part of you before I allow you to do the same. You see…" He trailed off and flipped us back over. "I'm a very greedy man." His hook slipped into the valley of my breasts at that and slid down the length of my torso effectively cutting my shirt in two and leaving me bare while he was still fully clothed.

"Pirate." I hissed as his mouth lowered to one of my peaks and his hand tore away the remaining fabric from the back.

"Aye." I felt him grin as his lips closed around the nipple and drew it in.

My back arched and I moaned as he laved his tongue over the tip. The cold, sharp, point of his hook lightly ran over my other peak. Another series of wanton noises left me as he repeated these acts to both of my breasts. My fingers fumbled with the remaining buttons on his shirt, determined to get him as naked as myself. Eventually I just cursed it and ripped it the rest of the way open. Eagerly I slid my hands over the hard muscles of his abdomen. As his mouth moved back up my neck placing fiery kisses along my throat and leaving a few more marks he reluctantly shrugged off the rest of his shirt giving me access to his back. My nails and fingers gladly claimed the expanse of wiry, sinuous muscles that spread from his back to his shoulders and to his biceps. A small hiss left him when I raked my nails over his upper arms. He pressed his mouth against mine again as his fingers tangled in my hair. His hooked arm wrapped underneath and around my waist, pulling me flush against him. A deep groan left his throat as my answering groan left mine at our calescent skin meeting. My hands gripped his shoulders and I managed to twist us over once more. He uttered a protesting grunt but it was quickly overlapped by another groan when I licked his earring and drew the lobe in between my teeth. His head leaned back into the pillow as I rolled my hips down to his, the friction of the leather against my bare skin exquisite but not enough. I nipped his Adam's apple and ran my tongue over it, earning a moan from him that reverberated from deep within his chest.

"Gods, Emma." He murmured hotly.

Sitting back on my heels I worked at the lacings on his trousers before his length finally sprang free.

"Come here, Minx." He growled as he wrapped his arms around me flipped us over once more.

Something resembling a squeal left me and I blushed at the uncharacteristic sound. He only grinned wider before trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down my stomach until he reached my core. One of his fingers slipped into my waiting heat and I pressed my hips against the digit. He shut his eyes and issued a stuttered groan as he slipped a second one in. His mouth came close to my ear again.

"Always so ready for me." He muttered huskily before moving back down to the apex.

The tip of his tongue rubbed over my bundle of nerves at an agonizingly slow rate. I shrieked and my hands flew down, knotting my fingers in his hair. Then he sucked it into his mouth using the lightest bit of teeth and roughly massaging it with the length of his tongue.

"Oh.. Hoo- _Killian_… oh." All coherent thoughts left my mind with no promise of ever coming back and rendering me speechless except for his real name, evoking a heated, low moan from him that sent vibrations through my core and caused me to hit my peak once again. I loudly moaned his name throughout my climax and when I finished he lapped my juices both in my core and once again coating his fingers. A watched him with a heavy lidded stare as he pulled his leather trousers off the rest of the way before crawling back up over me, positioning himself between my legs. I re-knotted my fingers in his dark hair and yanked his mouth back to mine, ignoring the taste of myself on his tongue and indulging how he tasted of salt and spice and him. His hand gripped the side of my hip while the blunt curve of hook slid along my spine. He broke away from our tongues tangling together for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

His voice strained from holding back. I nodded once in acquiesce. One of my hands released its hold on his hair and slid between us to wrap around his shaft. He shuddered as I led him to where I wanted him. As he slowly eased his well-endowed length in up to the hilt both of my hands went to grip his back. We paused for a moment as I grew accustomed to him inside me, stretching me, filling me. He pulled out again to the head causing me to whimper at the absence I then felt before he thrust back into me setting a steady, hard pace. My back arched as I wrapped my legs around him. He buried his face in the crook where my neck met my shoulder, our moans becoming heavier, louder with each stroke. He moved his hand between us to press his roughly calloused thumb against my oversensitive nub. I slammed into my climax screaming his name. He quickly followed biting the skin between my neck and shoulder to stifle an incoherent moan that might have resembled my name until he collapsed managing to at least move us somewhat to the side and not land all of his weight on me. Heavy panting filled the room as we descended from our highs. Our skin was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, lips bruised and swollen, bite marks littering each other's bodies beginning to redden and hair a sex-mussed mess. We were still intimately connected until he slowly pulled out eliciting a quieted gasp from both of us. He pulled the sheet from under us and wrapped us in pulling me against him and tucking my head under his chin.

"I still won." He mumbled cheekily.

I slapped his chest and he tried to choke back a laugh.

"Annoying pirate." I muttered.

**Author's Note: ****I really hoped you enjoyed it, thank you for all of you wonderful reviews and reading!**


End file.
